It is common practice to affix advertising and decorative items, along with posters, schedules, calendars and the like to refrigerators, walls and other flat vertical surfaces with tacks, magnets, tape or other adhesive materials. Consumers typically affix flexible magnets to refrigerators and such magnets often have advertising printed thereon, providing good exposure for the advertiser.
Other such items include “cling” films. The term “cling film” is commonly used to refer to a film that can cling to a substrate without the use of adhesives or fasteners. Cling films are generally divided into two major types: cling vinyl films and electrostatic cling films. Static cling vinyl, a thermoplastic film, will adhere to a smooth surface without the use of adhesives, allowing easy removal and repositioning. However, cling vinyl adherence is limited to surfaces such as glass or metal and depends on capillary more than static forces to adhere.